[display/playback] U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,344 discloses a method and apparatus for displaying video; where different presentations of program material are allowed various presentations of a DVD movie, for example, to be displayed on a display for user selection. As seen in the summary of the invention section around line seven “the present invention provides a method and apparatus for displaying AV material having several different possible presentations. The data stream of information for the different AV presentations is received; a first AV presentation is displayed in normal playback mode; an alternative AV presentation is also displayed; and the user is permitted to select a desired AV presentation for display.” Furthermore around line 24 column 2, “another embodiment of the invention provides a method and apparatus for receiving a data stream comprised of information for a plurality of presentations of an AV program; displaying a first presentation program in normal playback mode; then, displaying an alternative presentation program in normal playback mode; and permitting user to select a desired presentation program.”
Referring to column 5 around line 43 “another embodiment of the invention and flowchart [is shown]. Once again for purses this example, a movie filmed in alternative camera angles will be used as the example to demonstrate various presentations available. Once again a data stream containing a plurality of presentations of an AV program is received, example camera angles for movie. Then a first camera angle is displayed on a portion of the display. The display portion . . . is used to display the first camera angle presentation. Then the first camera angle presentation is converted to a graphics format and displayed on the display portion. At this point the user has the option to select the displayed presentation for full display viewing . . . if another camera angle presentation does exist, and that camera angle presentation is accessed, decoded and displayed in normal playback mode. Predetermined time segment is preferably displayed that is sufficient to allow a highlight of the camera angle presentation.”
[display/playback] U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,722 discloses a multiple camera video system which displays selected images, where multiple streams of data stream to a user's terminal with images from different cameras. Low-resolution thumbnail images tell the user what image streams are available. Referring to column two line 3 in the summary of the invention section “the present invention provides a system for capturing multiple images from multiple cameras and selectively presenting desired views to the user. Multiple streams of data are streamed to a user's terminal. One datastream (called a thumbnail stream) is used to tell the user what image streams are available.” Referring to column 3 around line 5 “an events is viewed and recorded by four cameras. The event may for example be a baseball game. Images from cameras are captured and edited by the system. System creates two streams of video data. One stream is the images captured by one selected camera. The second stream consists of thumbnails (i.e. small low resolution images) of the images captured by each of the four cameras.
The four cameras as seen in column 3 around line 27, provide images to a unit [a processing unit] which edits the image streams and which creates the thumbnail image stream . . . the data stream from each camera and thumbnail data stream are provided to stream control. The stream control seems to send the stream to viewer software and as seen in line 35, a user can see a display. For an example, the user has an input device, for example a mouse, when user clicks on any one of the thumbnails, viewer software sends a message to control system. Thereafter images from the camera associated with the thumbnail which was clicked are transmitted as the focus strain.
[tracking/rendering] US 2005/0018045 discloses a video processing method for generating a desired view of a real scene from a selected desired viewpoint identifying objects in the real image, determining the positions of the identified objects, and rendering a view of the scene from a selected viewpoint using image data from the real image to render at least some of the identified objects. As seen in the brief summary of the invention section in paragraph 17, “in this way, real image data is used to render selected objects (example players or groups of players in a rugby scrum for example) and the impression given is of a much more realistic view.
[tracking/renderting] U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,123 discloses a method for simultaneous visual tracking of multiple bodies in a closed structured environment, where simultaneous tracking of multiple objects in the sequence of video frames captured by multiple cameras may be accomplished by extracting the foreground element from background in a frame, etc. Referring to column two around line 37 “and embodiment of the present invention is a method of tracking multiple bodies in a structured environment by analyzing a sequence of video frames.”
[display] U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,477 discloses a simultaneous multiple angle presentation of DVD audio and visual content where a DVD player or computer with a DVD drive seen simultaneously presents multiple angles of video on a display. Referring to the summary the invention section in column 2 around line 19 “the user selects parameters for viewing any number of angles from the available angles up to nine. Video frames for the selected angles are scaled down in size, after being decoded, to fit into a section or fragment of the display screen, and scaled frames are assembled into a single frame for presentation on the display screen.” As seen in column four around line 48, “the display shows another example of simultaneous multiple angle presentation of DVD content. In this example, five angles are shown having different sizes. The user can select any number of angles for viewing, up to the total made available by the author of the DVD content, and can choose the size and arrangement for each selected angle in the available space, or display fragment, on the screen display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,944 discloses a golf swing and ball flight recording system, where the system allows golfers to visualize their swing from various angles, and the flight of the ball after the swing. The system includes a frame having a generally rectangular configuration including top, rear, opposite sides, and open front and an open bottom. Referring to column four around line 18 “a video recorder is provided which is in communication with video cameras for recording images received by cameras. The recorder is preferably secured to the rear of the frame. In a highly preferred embodiment, the recorder has a recording portion corresponding to each of video cameras for recording on tapes positioned in the video recorder.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,101 discloses a method and system for scanning and displaying multiple view angles formatted in DVD content, where DVD players are utilized that allow for multiple view angles to be displayed on a common display with one view angle designated as a primary view and the remaining view angles being subordinated to the primary view angle. Referring to column 3 in the summary of the invention section around line 12 “the method provides that the primary view is displayed in a first window while the remaining views are displayed in secondary windows. These windows for secondary views may be inside the primary window or outside the primary window depending upon the choice of viewer.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,750 discloses a multi-sourced video distribution hub, where a video graphics system uses a large quantity of video data all independently and selectively made available to a plurality of video display devices. The multi-sourced video distribution element, also referred to as a hub, serves as an interface between one or more sources of video display data in one or more video display devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,432 discloses a method for reproducing data recorded at multiple angles on a recording medium, where the medium is a digital video disc (DVD). Referring to column 2 around line 46, “first in the reproducing a DVD with an apparatus as shown, reproduction mode is set with a preferred angle sequence or a preferred angle by the user using a key panel on the player or the remote control. In this embodiment there are two kinds of reproduction modes: multiple angle mode and a single angle mode. Here the multiple angle mode refers to mode in which the data at an angle is recorded on the disc is reproduced, and then the multiple angle data block is search to be sequentially reproduced.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,352 discloses an immersive video, including video hypermosaicing to generate from multiple video views of the scene a three-dimensional video mosaic from which diverse virtual video scene images are synthesized, including panoramic, scene interactive and stereoscopic images. Referring to the summary of the invention section in column nine around line 10, “the present invention contemplates telepresence and immersive video, being the non-real-time creation of a synthesized, virtual, camera/video image of a real-world scene, typically in accordance with one or more human criteria that are chosen by the viewer of the scene . . . when the synthesis and the presentation of the virtual image transpires as the viewer desires—and particularly as the viewer indicates his or her viewing desires simply by action of moving and or orientating any of his or her body, head and eyes—then the process is called immersive telepresence, or simply “telepresence”.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,368 discloses an interactive television system and method for viewer control multiple camera viewpoints in broadcast programming, where an interactive television system has a set-top box adapted for use with the TV and remote control handset. As seen in the summary of the invention section around line 5 “television broadcast is filmed using multiple cameras situated at various camera viewpoints, such as at a sporting event where many different cameras are employed to capture the action in several angles.” As seen further down in column 2 around line 25 “preferably, a dedicated camera control buttons arranged according to directional components of the compass. In this arrangement, the viewer simply depresses the “north” button when he/she wishes to view the sporting event from the North Side, and so on.”